1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cable operated gas cylinder and more particularly to a cable operated gas cylinder, gotten rid of the phenomenon of kinking or twisting of the cable upon rotation of the chair, thereby operable with enhanced operation reliability and product durability.
2. Background of the Related Art
A gas cylinder is an apparatus formed between a seat of a chair and a chair base for being used in adjusting height of the seat. Also, the gas cylinder may be applied to a variety of apparatus such as an impulse buffering apparatus for a vehicle as well as an apparatus for adjusting height of a seat of a chair.
A general configuration of traditional gas cylinder is shown clearly by a Korean Patent Application No. 10-1998-0028313 entitled as “Gas Cylinder Type of Height Adjuster for Chair” which was applied by the applicant of the present invention and granted for a patent registration by Korean Government.
But, in the gas cylinder of the related art, a gas opening/closing pin should operate up and down directions with use of a separate knob formed on the lower side of a seat of a chair. Therefore, there exists a problem that a user should bend his/her body in order to operate the knob.
In order to solve such inconvenience, Korean Patent Application No. 10-1998-0026546 entitled as “Adjusting Member for Height of Chair”, which has been already filed as a patent application by the applicant of the present invention and granted for a patent registration by Korean Government, could be suggested for the related art.
The registered patent “Adjusting Member for Height of Chair” discloses a gas cylinder operating with use of a cable, and additionally having: a separate button additionally installed on a predetermined structure exemplified as an arm rest of a chair; and a cable operated by the button, and the gas cylinder is characterized in that its up and down movements are performed by button pressing.
With such construction, a user could adjust height of a chair by simple button pressing only with a hand, without bending his/her body.
Such “Adjusting Member for Height of Chair” of the relate art, however, has following problems.
On the first place, the apparatus is so complicated that a plurality of various parts is used, and assembling process of the parts is difficult. Also, as a plurality of parts is used, manufacturing costs are increased.
Also, due to the complicated structure of the apparatus, in case where the apparatus is continuously used repeatedly, disorder is frequently generated.
Also, because of user's turning of the chair in use, the cable will twist and kink so that operation reliability of the product becomes lower and even further the product itself gets disordered.